


tenerife sea

by peachy-ivqn (drqco)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a little angst kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/peachy-ivqn
Summary: you look so beautiful in this lightyour silhouette over methe way it brings out the blue in your eyesis the tenerife sea





	tenerife sea

**Author's Note:**

> tenerife sea by ed sheeran SLAPS 
> 
> they're really soft :( hope u all like this one lol

you look so beautiful in this light   
your silhouette over me   
the way it brings out the blue in your eyes   
is the tenerife sea

\---

"Dragi, turn off the light," Ivan hears Luka mumble from under the mountain of pillows and the comforter. Ivan turns back and smiles, he could see a bit of Luka's golden-blonde hair peaking through the comforter. "Come back," Luka groans, turning to face Ivan. 

"Just getting my sweatshirt." 

"It's summer," Luka mumbles, turning back into the pillows and dragging the comforter over himself. 'Says the man burying himself under a blanket,' Ivan thinks. Even so, Ivan laughs, dragging his tired self back on the bed. He could lay here for hours. 

Instantly, Luka drags him even closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him. The longer haired blonde buries his head in Ivan's neck, soft puffs of air tickling his neck. Ivan's hands find their way to Luka's hair, finding a place there. 

He hears the shouts of their friends from down the hall, who were sadly, awake. Which basically meant no more sleep for them. Luka seems to understand this as well, as he groans next to him. The familiar sound of "Marice" blasts in the hall, accompanied with footsteps that grow louder and louder. "It's them," both of them say at the same time. Šime and Dejan were a force to be reckon with, both were big balls of energy and mostly happiness, maybe that's why they fit so well with each other. 

"Get up!" He hears them shout, before they hear agressive banging on the door. "Hey, lovebirds! Come on," Šime shouts, banging one more time, before finally, the ruckus fades to a slight buzz. 

Ivan groans, he just got back in the bed. He reaches over for his phone, turning it on to look at the time. It read, 10:52 AM, which was pretty late for them. They must've let them sleep in. They deserved it anyway. They were still so tired from the final, the ache in his legs burned and he was still mentally tired. Everyone seemed to be doing okay. 

Sometimes, he thought that he and Luka took the loss the hardest. After all Luka was their captain and he was their co-captain. But as time went on, he figured that everyone took it the hardest. But they were together, and that was what mattered. 

They were back home, in Zagreb. Where 1/8 of Croatia's population was there to welcome them. The warmth and happiness he felt when he and the rest of the team was on the top of the bus and saw thousands of their people surrounding them could never be compared to anything. Now, he truly felt like they were champions. 

"Guess we got to get up," Luka groans, rolling away from Ivan. Suddenly, Luka disappears off the bed, before Ivan's hears a thump on the ground. He tries to hold in his laughter as we looks at Luka on the ground, looking exasperated. "That did not happen. And no, I don't need your help,' Luka says curtly, struggling to get up and stay on his feet. Ivan finally laughs, getting off the bed and leaning down to kiss Luka. 

Luka smiles against him, hands already under his sweatshirt. Ivan presses his lips even closer and tugs on Luka's hair a little bit. After a while, they both figure that they actually need to get ready, after all, they had a big day ahead of them. 

It was their celebratory presentation at the square tonight. But even before that, they still had interviews and much, much more. And Ivan had planned to do something. 

Propose. 

He's been planning a proposal for months, way before the World Cup. The thought of proposing made him extremely nervous and anxious, though, to an outsider, it didn't make sense. He and Luka have been together for three years now, and of course, he's brought up the question exactly five times. 

He clearly remembers the first time. They were both in Madrid, spending their time in the park. They had been together for two years and they were closer than ever. "What'd you think about marriage?" Ivan asked Luka out of the blue. When he looked over at Luka, he expected a disapproving look. Instead, he was met with a hopeful look. "I'd want it," Luka shrugged, looking back up at the beautiful Madrid sky. 

Ivan didn't say anything else. 

The last time he asked, they were vacationing in Tenerife. He remembers it like yesterday, because it happened only four months ago. It was one of the best moments he had with Luka so far. 

\--- 

_"I love it here," Luka says next to him. He slurs, a symptom of 'maybe' being drunk. They had downed a whole bottle of champagne. But who cared? It was their anniversary, after all._

_Ivan himself didn't feel drunk at all. He felt grounded, with his hand gripping Luka's and the sound of the waves surrounding him. He sits up, leaning back on his hands, looking at the sea. The sun is setting, and the reflection of the sun in the water could not be more beautiful. Luka seems to get the same idea. He sits up as well, leaning his head against Ivan's._

_For a moment, he feels like it's just the two of them. Just them, the sea, and the soft music that sounds so beautiful to their ears. He could spend eternity with him, Ivan thinks._

_He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Luka staring at him, before Luka's tapping him and talking to him. "Tenerife," He says dreamily. It causes Ivan to laugh in confusion. He pushes away some blonde hair that had fallen in front of Luka's face, tilting his head at the smaller man._

_"What?" He asks, grasping Luka's hand tighter. "The sea. The Tenerife sea," Luka gasps out, like a madman. Ivan turns away to look at the ocean, nothing was wrong. "Well, it's the Atlantic," Ivan tells him, furrowing his brows at him. Suddenly, Luka is laughing, all fits and starts. "Hmm?" Ivan finds himself asking again._

_"Your eyes. They remind me of the sea. They're as beautiful as the Tenerife sea," Luka tells him, placing a hand on his cheek. Ivan finds himself blushing. He has never loved this man more. It was such a simple phrase, but it meant so much to him. "I love you so much," Ivan said, embracing Luka tightly. They both fall back on the blanket, laughing loudly._

_A few moments later, their laughter dies down. "You ever think about marriage?" Ivan asks him again, for the fifth time in their whole relationship timeline. Luka hums for a moment, thinking. "Yeah. I'd love that."_

\--- 

"Ivan! Could you get me that shirt they gave us yesterday?" Ivan's so lost he barely hears Luka call out from the bathroom. He shakes his head, startled from his daydream. "Sure," Ivan calls back, walking over to dig through Luka's suitcase. 

He grabs the red and white checkered shirt, throwing in the bathroom. "Thank you," Luka says back, the humming continuing. 

He lies back on the bed, burying himself in his pillow (and anxieties). 

He had already asked Luka's parents about the proposal. He didn't know what to expect, but his parents took it better than he had expected. It took less than 15 minutes, a simple, "I wanted to propose to Luka. I don't know when, but I want to." 

Luka's mother had laughed and embraced him tightly, while his father slapped him on the back and said, "Good luck. Luka, he is hopeless sometimes. Extremely oblivious to anything that isn't football." He left their house and happy, bubbly mess. 

Ivan had also asked for advice from his own parents. It wasn't the best, as his father told him, "don't mess up." And his mother and brother weren't much help either. But he was very grateful that both of them were really supportive of him. 

Instead, he asked advice from his friends. Leo, Geri, Marc from his club, plus Mario and Suba. 

"Look, man, don't freak. Freaking helps you not do it, which is something you don't want," Geri told him during training. They were in line taking shots, and he couldn't believe he was actually having a serious conversation. "Just go for it. Cup is soon, eh? Do it then. Or when you guys are both in Croatia," Leo said, motioning in his general direction. Marc had told him the same thing too. 

Mario and Suba weren't surprised at all when he told them. 

The three of them were having dinner together after training. Suba was kind of tuning him out, he was simply stuffing portions of salad after salad into his mouth. "I knew you were gonna do it! I know Luka, he'd be too freaked out," Mario told him, mouth full of steak. "What am I gonna do?"

"I'm thinking World Cup. Or after," Mario said, with Suba nodding eagerly beside him. The same exact thing he heard from Leo. 

So that's what he was doing. A celebration in front of their people. He planning to ask for the mic at the last second, that way he could give a speech. He hoped and prayed it would go as planned. 

"You okay?" Luka asks him from the doorframe of the bathroom, toweling his hair and slipping his shirt on. He was wearing the grey trousers Ivan had got him last Christmas too. Ivan simply smiled at him, hoping his nervousness and anxiety didn't show through. "I'm fine, I'll get ready," Ivan breathes out, walking over to the bathroom, kissing Luka's forehead on the way there. 

\--- 

"Oh my God, oh my God, you're actually going to—" 

"Yes, Dej. You're saying something last, right? Just hand me the mic. That's all you have to do." 

"You sure? Want me to introduce you or something, play a song—" 

"No, it's fine. I got it. Kinda. Don't tell Šime, he's probably going to tell him," Ivan says nervously, rubbing his forehead. They're about to go on stage, in front of their people. He's whispering in Dejan's ear. Dejan seems buzzed with excitement, jumping around and giggling. 

The velvet box was tucked in his pocket, out of anxiety, every so often he'd stick his hand in there and just check. He knows that this isn't helping his case, which is why he downed some Rakija before hand. Not enough to get him drunk, but just enough to give him a slight buzz. 

Suddenly they're being pushed on the stage, the screams of the crowd _absolutely_ deafening. They're singing, jumping around, celebrating, drinking, and he allows himself to stop worrying. Luka makes his way to him and Ivan wraps an arm around him. Ivan panics for a moment situating himself to make sure that Luka's hands don't find their way to the box. 

"I love you so much," Luka goes on his tiptoes and whispers in his ear. Ivan smiles, kissing him. The people start singing, well, shouting really. Luka pulls away to shout too, throwing his fist in the air. 

They came out a year ago. It was an El Clásico, where Ivan lost. Of course, he felt bad, but he and the rest of the team shook hands with Luka's team. 

What happened next was completely out of habit. He forgot he was on the field, with thousands of Madridistas surrounding him. Luka was coming at him, a sympathetic smile on his face. He walked over to Luka, placed his hands on his back, and kissed him. It lasted for a few seconds, until he had pulled away. He realized that he was surrounded by the public. Everyone was silent, but Luka was grinning at him. 

He braced himself for impact, already searching for the sounds of boos and whistles. Instead, they were met mostly with clapping, even some cheers. He did hear some boos and whistles, but the cheers drowned them out. Suddenly the press was on the field, snapping photo after photo of them. He embraced Luka for another hug, before leaving the field. He watched as reporter after reported pulled Luka away, presumebly asking questions about their relationship. 

But people were mostly supportive, and they were thankful for that. Their friends and family were so accepting as well. All the Clásicos after that, they made it a tradition to kiss each other on the field. 

But he was now here, getting ready to propose in front of thousands of their people. The anxiety was getting to him. 

Dejan slaps him on the back, getting ready to speak on the mic. Just a few more minutes, no backing out now. 

He could barely listen to anything Dejan says, the beating of his heart drowning out the screams and shouts of everyone else. What would he do if Luka said no? Maybe he was going to put pressure on him, just so they wouldn't embarass themselves. What if he really didn't want to marry him? What if he was reading this wrong?

"Baby. You're hyperventilating, are you alright? Is it the anxiety? Do you want to get off the stage?" Luka grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him back down to Earth. He could barely hear him, the shouts so loud. No one seems to notice the panic attack Ivan was having, thankfully. Luka puts his hands on his cheeks, and suddenly, Ivan feels fine. Luka looks at him with his head tilted to the side, something he always does when he's extremely concerned. "Ivan?" 

"No, no, it's fine. I'm alright. Don't worry." 

"You're pale. I don't know, are you sure? I just want you to be okay," Luka asks him, pulling him in for a hug. Ivan hugs him tightly, and suddenly, all of his questions were answered. 

Everything would be fine. 

"Hey, Ivan," Dejan pats him, holding the mic out to him. Luka looks at him, shaking his head. "I don't know, Dej. Are you sure you're alright, Ive?" 

Ivan nods his head vigorously, "Yeah. Give me the mic, Dej, please." 

Dejan grins with excitement, handing him the mic, whispering a "Good luck!" in his ear. 

He stands in front of the crowd, and the shouts were deafening. 

\--- 

"Thank you, everyone, for everything! We all love you so much! Everything we did in Russia, and everything we will continue on doing, is because of all of your support. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart," Ivan ends his speech to the crowd. Firecrackers go off, streaks of red and white painting the night sky. 

"I've thanked my parents, my friends, our coach and my teammates. But I'd like to thank one more person. Uh, Lu? Could you come here for a moment?" He turns back to where they're all gathered, and the shouts are louder than ever before. Luka is pushed to the front, a bashful grin on his face. They stand side by side, the rest of team retreated back a little further. Dejan's doing. 

"Luka," He starts, "Every day with you are days I cannot forget. And this, this, this whole thing," He motions to everyone and the silver medal he dons around his neck. 

"Would never, ever, be possible without you as our captain, our friend, and most of all, my boyfriend," He chokes on the last word. Ivan could hear how shaky his voice was, and how hands were shaking. Screams enter his ear, the sound of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" chants drowning out everything else. Not yet. 

Luka laughs at him, but Ivan could tell there were tears. 

"When we met, I, truthfully and honestly, never knew we'd be together. I never knew you'd notice me, 'cause I was the new kid on the team. I wasn't even born in this country, and I thought that everyone would ignore me. But, but you just talked to me and we became friends. I couldn't believe I was friends with the wonder kid!" Ivan exclaims, inciting laughs from everyone. It was truth. 

"Then three years ago, when we were both in Zadar, on the beach. We were talking and I really wanted to kiss you. You beat me to it, I guess," Ivan scratches the back of his neck. He was crying too, but Luka was ugly sobbing, even though he was smiling. And like that, he forgets about everything else. His anxiety, their future, everyone around him didn't matter. As long as he had Luka by his side, everything would be fine. 

"Do you remember our vacation in Tenerife? I asked you about marriage, and maybe you were drunk, but you said 'I'd like that'. Remember?" Ivan asks. Luka's eyes go wide, a gasp escaping his lips. Luka nods slowly. He hears a couple others gasp around him, the crowd eerily quiet. A pin could drop and people in Zadar could probably hear it. He could hear Šime go, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God," over and over. 

He shakily goes on one knee, grabs the box in a practiced motion, and presents the simple but shiny gold ring to Luka. He picked it out months ago as well. 

"Will you marry me?" The shakiness in his voice was unreal, and he had to put down the mic. 'I love you' he mouths to Luka. 

Suddenly, Luka is full on crying, but he's nodding his head up and down, muttering, "yes, yes, yes" over and over again. Cheers erupt, their own teammates shouting in acceptance. 

He launches from his knee and hugs Luka even tigher than before, lifting him from the ground. Luka sobs in his ear, but everything is a blur. He pulls away and crashes his lips onto his, giving in to everyone's wishes. Their whole team surrounds them, cheering and laughing. This must be heaven. 

He puts Luka down for a moment to put the ring onto his finger. It took a few moments, as both of their hands were shaky intensely. 

The next moment, they were all being dragged off the stage, congratulations coming left and right. When they're backstage, Ivan starts to cry, the euphoria too much. Anxiety, for some fucking reason, starts to seep into his bones. It was a bit overwhelming, really. He starts to regret proposing in front of everyone. He tries to hide it, he didn't want to ruin the moment. But, like he always does, Luka notices. 

"Babe, come on, let's go to the restroom," Luka tells him, interlacing their fingers and dragging him to the restroom. Why did people's stares seem to burn into him more. 

Luka locks the door behind him, the quietness suddenly deafening. He could hear himself breathing loudly, the shakes even worse than before. Damn it, why the hell did he have to be like this? 

"Ivan, it's okay. I'm here, it's alright. Breathe, baby. Just like that, come on, with me. In," Ivan breathes in with Luka, "then out," and out again. They continue this routine for a few minutes, and he finds his grip in Luka's hand lessesning and lessening to normal. 

"Holy shit, Ivan. I can't believe it," Luka says suddenly, looking at and admiring his ring. Ivan sniffs, "I thought you'd like it. I know you like simpler things." 

"It's perfect. So perfect. I can't believe I'm going to marry you," Luka presses his lips against Ivan's, pressing him against the door. Slowly and slowly, the anxiety ebbs away. 

\--- 

Ivan lies next to Luka, sweaty and tired, but content. And so, so, happy. 

Luka throws his hand in the air, admiring the shine of the ring, the goofy smile appearing on his face. Slowly, both of their breathing become a normal hum. Ivan runs a hand through Luka's hair, kissing him repeatedly. 

"Where do you want to get married? Croatia? Well, I'm not sure if it's legal here yet. Spain? Somewhere else?" Luka says suddenly, turning to him. The thoughts float back into his mind. Well, how would their careers work? Would Luka really love him for that long? When would Luka get sick of him? Where would they live? Would they really have to be away from each other for so long? How would they—

"How would this work?" Is all he says. Luka looks at him with confusion. "Do you-Do you regret this?" Luka asks him, looking vulnerable. He shows him the ring again. 

"No, no, not at all. But just, we have to be so far away from each other and I know we both want to keep playing so how would we do this? When would we actually have the wedding?" Ivan starts rambling. "Do you actually want to get married? Was I pressuring you, in front of everyone? I just—" 

"Ivan, Ivan, hey," Luka leans over him, their faces close to each other. Luka rests back against his elbow, using his other hand to drag over Ivan's face. 

"I want to marry you, you did not pressure me at all. I want to be with you, no matter what. And I will be with you, no matter what happens, okay? I trust you, and I trust that you will be the same. It's been three years, baby. The best three years ever, really. We've made it work, I'm pretty sure. We will work it out, okay? We have been making it work. And, and, I love you so much. No distance nor football will change that," Luka whispers to him. Ivan nods, pulling Luka to his chest. "It works," Ivan agrees. 

He knew everything wouldn't be perfect, but it didn't matter to him. They trust, love, and care for each other so much. That was enough. 

A few moments pass before Luka speaks again, "Where would you like to have the wedding?" 

"Tenerife, maybe," Ivan ponders. Both of them loved it there. Plus, it meant a lot to them. 

Luka laughs and after a few moments, "Tenerife, it is."


End file.
